The typical package for a product is of a square or rectangular configuration. These packages are stored in a flat configuration and erected by hand when the package is needed for a retail product.
Although a square or rectangular package configuration is adequate for many products, it is less desirable for round products such as pizzas, cakes and round hard goods such as disc brake rotors. A round product in a square or rectangular package is not securely held in position such that if the package is tilted, the product can more easily shift and can be damaged. In order to protect round products it is desirable to provide a package that is more nearly round than square.
An advantage of existing square or rectangular packages, however, is typically they can be erected quickly by hand. It is preferable that any other package shape also have this capability.
Round packages are available but many of these are of a weak vertical structural strength. This weakness limits the stackability of these packages because they cannot support the weight of several packages stacked onto each other. Thus, structural strength, particularly vertical structural strength, is a desirable feature of any package configuration. Existing round packages are also difficult to erect, and it is desirable to provide a round package that can be quickly erected.